Teni
by Sheltigrrl Moonfire
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year, as told through the eyes of his newest Defence professor. Domovoi Rachinovski is very different from his fellow professors. He never went to Hogwarts, he speaks with an accent, and he's a medium to boot. Can he help Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Except for the ghosts, the paintings, and my fellow professors, the castle was deserted. It wouldn't be for long; the students would arrive soon. But for now, I enjoyed the solitude. My feet echoed softly against the stone floor, and a soft breeze whistled through the cloister, brushing my hair against my cheek.

The setting sun streamed through the stained glass windows, casting rainbow patterns on the floor. Dust danced through the coloured light. I swept a hand through the air, sending the tiny particles swirling away. They slowly fell back into place as I watched, continuing their dance in the light.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt this peaceful. The silence, the stillness, and the overwhelming sense of just how _ancient_ everything was all came together for a beautiful, serene feeling. Perhaps the best part was the utter absence of hostility in the air. When you do what I do, you get used to feeling others' hatred, their anger, their vengeance. But here, now, there was none of that.

I leaned against a window and watched the sunset turn the sky red, then closed my eyes lazily. I thought about how different Hogwarts was from Durmstrang, where I had received the majority of my wizard schooling. The land around Durmstrang was beautiful, but Hogwarts... Hogwarts was _huge_. I was still trying to wrap my brain around how phenomenally big it was.

And it was warm, too. Though it was early September, the sun kept the air warm and pleasant, and the castle reflected that. The breezes that blew through occasionally were like down blankets; even the stone walls were warm. It was tremendously different from cold Durmstrang.

_I could get used to this, _I thought. So I stood there, leaning against the window, basking in the warmth of the setting sun. For that moment, I felt completely content.

"Rachinovski," said an oily voice behind me, "we require your presence in the Great Hall. The students have arrived, you know."

I turned to face the Potions Master, still feeling rather happy about it all. "Lead way, Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome, or welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts," announced Professor Dumbledore, standing up at the staff table and addressing the students in the Great Hall. "I'm certain that this year will be just as memorable as the last, and the ones before it."

Some of the staff members exchanged looks. None of them missed the biting edge of that remark – that it would probably be impossible to forget this year at all, unless you blocked it out. Voldemort had that effect on most people.

"Before we dig in to this incredible feast before us," continued Dumbledore, "a few start-of-term notices. First years should note that the Forest is off-limits to all students unless accompanied by a professor. A few older students would do well to remember that, as well," he added. I noticed he looked directly at the Gryffindor – was it Gryffindor? I could never remember which house was which – table as he said that. "Mr. Filch would also like to remind you that the list of contraband items has again been expanded, and please see the list posted outside his office to see it in full."

One or two students groaned, earning themselves dirty looks from Filch. I had only had one run-in with the cantankerous caretaker myself, but I didn't like him much either. I listened with one ear to the rest of Dumbledore's announcements.

Generally, I focused on the ghosts. One woman in particular seemed uneasy. I was fairly certain I had seen her around the castle, but we had never been introduced. She kept glancing at me and muttering in a low tone to the ghost in a ruff beside her.

"I would now," said Dumbledore, jerking me out of my thoughts, "like to introduce to you our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. This is Domovoi Rachinovski, here all the way from Moscow." I stood, blushing a bit. I don't like public attention, and the applause made me nervous. Unsure what to do, I gave a slight bow and sat back down quickly. The giant of a man beside me clapped a huge hand on my shoulder, knocking me forward, and gave me a large grin. I smiled half-heartedly back.

The feast began soon afterwards, and I happily tucked in. We ate in silence for a moment, then the giant beside me spoke up. "So, Moscow, eh?" he asked in a deep voice befitting his stature. "Tha's in Russia, right?"

I nodded. "I was born there," I told him. "But I've lived all over world."

He nodded. "Tha' explains th' accen'," he said thoughtfully. "I was wond'rin'. Rubeus 'Agrid, keeper o' th' keys an' grounds an' th' Care o' Magical Creatures teacher 'ere at 'Ogwarts," he introduced himself, extending a hand towards me.

I shook it, feeling slightly overwhelmed, but grateful for his friendliness. I keep to myself mostly, and any kind of social interaction with living humans tends to make me nervous. Frightens me, some would say. "Domovoi Rachinovski," I returned, "medium."

His eyes widened. "Is tha' so? Well, welcome t' 'Ogwarts, Domovoi," he said. "'M sorry yeh can't be 'ere at a 'appier time."

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said. "This is actually happiest place I've been in while."

Rubeus Hagrid gave me a strange look at that, but didn't pursue the subject. Instead, he asked me what I thought of Hogwarts so far. "I found Sorting Hat surprising," I said after a moment of thought. "Does it always sing?"

He laughed. "Ev'ry time. I still r'member th' song me own firs' year here," he chuckled. "I take it yeh didn' go t' school here."

"No," I admitted. "I began school at Queen Victoria—Canadian school. It is in Ontario. I moved to Durmstrang my second year, though; my mother got homesick, I think."

Rubeus seemed intrigued, and started asking me all sorts of questions about the school. This began a long conversation about Durmstrang, the differences between Durmstrang and Hogwarts, and the intricacies of Hogwarts life and what to expect from the students. Rubeus was a kind-hearted soul who was only too eager to help a fellow teacher become comfortable at his school.

As the feast ended, I wondered if perhaps I had found a friend.


End file.
